Mal de amores
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Lucy está feliz con su pareja: Loke, pero un dia este la engaña con una de sus mejores amigas: Mirajane, y además el dia de su aniversario. Éste en un arrebato de rábia le confiesa todo lo que se guardo para él: que no la queria, que era su juguete..., y esta a punto de agredirla, pero entonces aparece un misterioso chico con el pelo rosa y la salva. Galán Natsu xD (NaLu)
1. 1la traición de Loke

**Aqui os vengo con otro fic NaLu, espero k os guste :D**

**Gracias por la review de Amor electrizante, si ya esta colgado el segundo capitulo, y como siemrpe dar las gracias a NinaCat19 por la review de el juicio del amor :D**

Era un día lluvioso en Magnolia, el cielo estaba muy nublado, igual que la vida de Lucy, que lloraba bajo la lluvia. Ella entraba feliz como siempre a su pequeño pero humilde hogar, ya que amaba mucho a su pareja: Loke, ese día hacían un año juntos y entonces pasó algo que destrozó por completo a Lucy.

-Oye, cariño, mira te doy mi regalo de…- al ver a Loke desnudo en la cama con Mirajane, se desplomó en el suelo. Su pareja estaba teniendo relaciones el día de su aniversario con una de sus mejores amigas.

-Espera, Lucy…- dijo Loke, intentando remediar la atrocidad cometida.

Lucy cerró la puerta, y no quiso saber más de aquello, simplemente salió a la calle y empezó a llorar bajo el diluvio, muriéndose de frío. Loke salió a su encuentro y entonces empezó a dar explicaciones inútiles.

-Lucy, lo siento, si era lo que parecía, pero…- dijo él, tocándola.

-¡No me toques Loke! ¡Te odio!- le grito ella muy dolida.

Ese comentario hizo sacar a Loke su verdadera personalidad, entonces agarró a Lucy y le dijo unas palabras tan duras como el acero.

-Yo nunca te he querido, pero siempre serás mía, ¡por las buenas o por las malas!- gritó Loke, asustando a Lucy.

-¡No quiero ser tu juguete, bastardo!- le gritó ella, intentando zafándose.

-¡Cállate puta!- le gritó Loke, levantándola el puño, listo para asestarle un puñetazo.

En la esquina de la calle había cierto chico con una bufanda blanca y son su amigo Happy, el gato azul volador, hablando de la cena, como siempre el chico quería carne y Happy pescado, pero cuando giraron la calle, Natsu (como se llamaba el chico) vio esa escena, y observó a la bella mujer que estaba a punto de ser agredida y no pudo contenerse.

-Ni la toques- dijo él, abrazándola y apartándolo de ella empujándolo.

-¿He?¿quien eres?- preguntó Lucy.

-Me llamo Natsu, y le voy a dar una paliza a ese cabrón- dijo él, acercándose a Loke y haciendo gala de sus poderes de Dragon Slayer. En una de esas Natsu lo tenía agarrado del cuello y le dijo algo.

-A las damas se las trata bien...- dijo él, asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo dejo en el suelo revolviéndose de dolor.

Natsu volvió al lado de Lucy y le sonrío.

-Gracias- dijo ella, abrazándolo.

-De nada, adiós- dijo él, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja de nuevo, ruborizando por completo a Lucy. Después se fue y Lucy se puso la mano en el corazón, notando que le latía a una velocidad impresionante. Se había vuelto a enamorar.

-¡ESPERA!- dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu y Happy se giraran.

Lucy corrió hasta ellos y le preguntó de que gremio eran, ellos dijeron que de ninguno, pero la bella rubia los invitó a venir a su gremio: Fairy Tail.

-Aye, Natsu,¿te fías de esta chica?- preguntó Happy, dejando a Lucy con una cara de impresión increíble.

-¡Ese gato a hablado!, y ahora que lo pienso, ¡también vuela!- se sorprendió Lucy, haciendo llorar a Happy.

-No seas así con él, Lucy, él no es un gato, es un habitante de Extalia, no le vuelvas a decir eso por favor...- aclaró él, haciendo sentir mal a Lucy.

La chica se acercó al gato y lo abrazó como si fuera un bebé.

-Perdón, Happy...- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-No tiene importancia...- dijo él, quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Los tres emprendieron de nuevo el viaje hasta llegar al gremio y parar a tomar algo, servidos por...espera...¡por Mirajane!, la chica que le había destrozado la vida a Lucy... Cuando entraron al gremio, Lucy se dirigió a Mirajane, y entonces le dijo algo.

-Oye, no quiero que esto emponzoñe nuestra amistad- aclaró Lucy.

-Tu eres una víctima igual que yo, ¿un abrazo?- preguntó ella, abrazando a Mirajane. Parece que las dos nos se guardaban rencor.

Natsu, Happy y Lucy se sentaron y empezaron a conversar mientras se bebían un ron.

-¿Y porqué te quería pegar ese bastardo?- preguntó Natsu.

-Bueno, era nuestro aniversario, pero lo pille acostándose con la camarera, y entonces el me dijo que nunca me quiso y...- no pudo continuar debido a las lágrimas que le caían.

-además no tengo casa, ni nada, la vendí...- dijo ella, destrozada.

.¿y porqué engañó a una chica como tú?- preguntó Natsu, dejando patidifusa a Lucy.

-No nos conocemos mucho, pero eres divertida, inteligente, tierna y muy guapa, podrías tener al hombre que quisieras...- aclaró él, haciendo que el corazón de Lucy explotara.

-Y por lo de la casa...- dijo él, levantándose y abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, yo creo que ya somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan, así que vente a mi casa- soltó él, con una sonrisa en al boca, haciendo llorar de felicidad a Lucy.

-Per...-la aclaración de Lucy fue interrumpida por Natsu.

-Si me dices que no, será una ofensa para mí...- dijo el pelirrosa.

-En ese caso, no me queda otra opción- acabó Lucy, sonriendo porque cada vez que veía el rostro de Natsu sentía que algo se removía en su interior causándole una alegría difícil de explicar. Pero dormiría bajo el mismo techo del chico que le gustaba, Lucy se sentía feliz, ya que sabia que pasaría algo...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero k os aya gustado, me gusto la idea de poner a Natsu como un galán de telenovela xD comentad xfavor :D**


	2. 2gracias, Natsu

**Aqui viene el segundo capitulo de "Mal de amores" :D**

**Gracias por las reviews, no tengo mucho Internet así que no puedo decir exactamente quien la ha hecho, però os doi las gracias en general Xd**

-En ese caso, no me queda otra opción- acabó Lucy, sonriendo porque cada vez que veía el rostro de Natsu sentía que algo se removía en su interior causándole una alegría difícil de explicar. Pero dormiría bajo el mismo techo del chico que le gustaba, Lucy se sentía feliz, ya que sabía que pasaría algo...

Aquel mismo día, Happy, Natsu y Lucy volvían felices del gremio, Happy y Natsu seguían hablando de la cena, mientras que Lucy suspiraba y se reía, pasándoselo pipa. Estar cerca de Natsu la reconfortaba y le hacía olvidarse de la tragedia que tenía sobre sus espaldas.

Estuvieron jugando y chinchándose toda la tarde, no sé cómo lo hacía pero Natsu siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Lucy, y a esta se le subía el ánimo. Más tarde llego la hora de la cena, y Happy y Natsu se pelearon, y acabaron comiendo uno pescado y el otro carne, aquello era una pequeña guerra y Lucy tenía que ponerse de parte de uno o del otro, y al final se comió las dos cosas, sacándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos.

Entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Aquella noche Lucy estaba feliz porque se lo había pasado en grande junto a Natsu y Happy, y se disponía a dormir, cuando el móvil sonó y alertó a Lucy, ésta contestó con una sonrisa y preguntando quien era. Lo que oyó le hizo tirar el móvil y ponerse a llorar, temblando.

-Sé dónde estás Lucy, él no te podrá proteger por siempre- dijo la voz de Loke.

Natsu estaba en su habitación, y cuando le fue a decir una cosa a Happy, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, él también empezaba a tener sueño y se fue a la puerta de Lucy, abriéndola y viendo a la chica llorar.

-Lucy, buenas no…-Natsu se sorprendió al ver a la chica llorando.

-¡Lucy, que te pasa!- le dijo él, acostándose a su lado y abrazándola.

-él me llamó y me dijo que sabe dónde estoy…- aclaró ella, pálida como una hoja de papel.

Natsu abrazó más fuerte a Lucy y la acurrucó en su torso, calmándola.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, a tu lado, nunca dejaré que ese cabrón te haga daño…-aseguró Natsu, con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír también a Lucy, sin embargo poco le duró la sonrisa, pues otra vez calló en el sollozo de la tristeza más absoluta, si no fuera por Natsu, no sabe que hubiera hecho.

-Pero es que, ¡porque!- sollozó ella, desesperando a su amigo, quien la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en su pelo rubio.

-Tendré que usar terapia de choque…-dijo él, acercando lentamente su cara a la de una sonrojada Lucy, y uniendo sus labios para besarse, haciendo que las aguas del corazón de Lucy volvieran a su cauce.

Cuando el beso terminó, Natsu le abrazó y le confesó algo.

-Me gustas mucho, Lucy- dijo él, haciendo que la chica rubia soltara unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tú también me gustas, Natsu- dijo ella, ruborizada.

-No llores por alguien que no te merece, mejor ríe por mí, porqué tu sonrisa es lo más bonito que existe- dijo él, brindándole una sonrisa que ella contestó con un intenso abrazo.

Después de eso, todo el mundo se esperaría una gran noche de pasión y sexo salvaje, sin embargo la joven rubia calló rendida debido a la presión, sobre los abdominales de Natsu, y éste sonrío admirando su belleza.

Al día siguiente se hicieron oficialmente novios, y lo dijeron en el gremio, a Natsu no le importó por qué no conocía a nadie, excepto a Gray, un chico pelinegro con el que siempre estaba peleando y una maga llamada Erza, que siempre los separaba.

-Felicidades, Lu-chan, es bastante mono…- aclaró Levy, una amiga de Lucy. Ese comentario hizo llenarse de celos a Gajeel, un mago que iba en el grupo de Levy, Droy y Jet.

A Juvia le brillaron los ojos al ver que su enemiga por conseguir el amor de su queridísimo Gray-Sama había asentado la cabeza. Entonces se acercó a él y se tiró a sus brazos, haciendo que el chico le apartara la mirada, como de costumbre.

Esa noche también volvían del gremio, ya bien entrada la noche, pero Natsu y Happy tenían una idea en mente.

-Hey, Lucy, Happy y yo vamos a comparar pastelitos de los que te gustan, vale, tú ves yendo a casa- le dijo él a su novia, acercándose un poco más a esta.

-Aunque sean cinco minutos, te echaré de menos- le confesó él chico, sonrojando a Lucy y haciendo reír a Happy.

-Aye, Natsu, no sabía que eras tan ñoño…-se rió Happy. Natsu soló hizo un puchero de indiferencia y los dos se fueron a comprar, mientras ella andaba entre las calles solitarias de Magnolia, pensando en la preciosa sonrisa de su amado Natsu, por fin había encontrado a su hombre ideal.

Entonces cuando llegó a casa notó que alguien le tocaba por detrás, y pensando que era Natsu, se giró con una sonrisa, pero se puso a temblar al ver al hombre que le había hecho la chica más infeliz del mundo, era nada más y nada menos que… ¡Loke!


	3. 3¡ASESINO!

**Aqui viene el tercer capitulo de Mal de amores :D**

**Gracias a NinaCat19 (esto ya es una costumbre) y a todos los que me han hecho reviews, os kiero 3**

Entonces cuando llegó a casa notó que alguien le tocaba por detrás, y pensando que era Natsu, se giró con una sonrisa, pero se puso a temblar al ver al hombre que le había hecho la chica más infeliz del mundo, era nada más y nada menos que… ¡Loke!

-¡Que haces aquí!- gritó Lucy, muy asustada.

-Solo he venido a buscar lo que es mío- dijo él abrazándola y mordiéndole el cuello, como si de un vampiro se tratase.

-¡Crees que después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, esto se arregla con unos besitos!- aclaró ella, apartándolo de allí.

-Además yo ya tengo novio, Natsu, ¡el mejor hombre que he conocido!- le gritó, sonriente al recordar a Natsu.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron Natsu y Happy al final de la calle, hablando de nuevo de la cena (que pesaos) y al ver a los dos allí, Natsu se asustó y se enfadó mucho, corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Loke decía unas últimas palabras.

-Lucy, se nota que lo amas, así que ten cuidado, podría tener un accidente de tráfico…- dijo él, sonriendo malvadamente y dejando a Lucy paralizada. Después de eso usó su magia Regulus para huir. Natsu llegó y abrazó a Lucy al ver lo pálida que estaba.

-Perdón Lucy, ¿qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?, como lo vuelva a ver lo mato…- le dijo él, besándola y abrazándola.

-Natsu, ten cuidado, yo te amo demasiado, no quiero que te pase nada, y menos por mi culpa…-soltó ella, aferrada al pecho del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¿Pero qué dices?, mientras tu estés (da igual si viva o muerta), yo estaré a tu lado siempre…-dijo él con una sonrisa, que hizo llorar de pura felicidad a Lucy. Es cierto, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada ni de nadie mientras estuviera al lado de su amado Natsu.

Al día siguiente, Natsu fue a comprar más pastelitos para Lucy. Lucy lo esperó bastante, pero no llegaba y entonces el teléfono seno, fríamente y no se sabe por qué el corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco. Entonces lo descolgó.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella.

-Soy del hospital de Magnolia, ¿es usted la novia de Natsu Dragneel?-

-Sí, soy yo, ¿por qué?- dijo ella, empezándose a preocupar.

-Siento decirle esto, pero Natsu ha tenido un accidente de tráfico, está al borde de la muerte- eso fue lo que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que ella colgará y se quedara paralizada y pensará en la sonrisa de Natsu, cada vez más borrosa, hasta que desaparecía. Cogió el bolso y se fue corriendo al hospital.

-Soy Lucy, la novia de Natsu Dragneel- dijo ella, al llegar a recepción.

-Está en la sala 35- aclaró la recepcionista.

Lucy corrió como si le fuera la vida hasta que llegó y vio des del cristal de la habitación a Natsu lleno de cables y a los médicos insertándole descargas eléctricas y no pudo evitar llorar, ahora que lo pensaba, Loke le había advertido, no podía ser que… ¡Loke había sido el culpable de todo esto!

-¡Mierda se nos va, se nos va!- declaró el médico.

-30 voltios fuera- dijo otro.

-nada- se quejó el tercero.

-60 voltios fuera- dijo otro más.

-nada- se volvió a quejar el tercero.

-la última, si con esta no vive, se acabó- dijo el primer médico, dejando paralizada a Lucy.

-Por favor Natsu, no me dejes, por favor…- aclaró ella.

-90 voltios fuera- dijo otro más.

-se nos ha ido- dijo el último, bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia las constantes de Natsu que eran cero.

Lucy gritó de dolor y empezó a llorar como nunca y entonces vio aparecer a…no puede ser... ¡era Loke! Él paso por su lado con las manos en el bolsillo. Ella estaba en el suelo, y le dijo algo que le hizo cabrearse mucho.

-Te lo advertí- le susurro, riendo como si del mismísimo Lucifer se tratara.

-¡ASESINO!- dijo ella, asestándole un puñetazo, que él paró con su mano. Se le acercó al oído.

-Pobrecita, debe de ser duro, pero el coche se me descontroló…- le susurró él, riéndose y poniéndose bien las gafas mientras se iba y dejaba a la pobre Lucy hecha una mierda.

-Natsu, yo te amo, no puede ser que hayas muerto…- dijo ella, destrozada.

-Pero no puede ser…- se sorprendió un médico, llamando la atención de Lucy.

-Te digo que está reviviendo, ¡sus constantes están subiendo mucho!- dijo el médico, haciendo que Lucy llorara de felicidad.

-¡Está vivo!- aclaró el médico.

-¡Pues claro que estoy vivo!, ni que echarse una siesta fuera para tanto…- dijo él.

-Señor, ha estado al borde de la muerte…- le aclaró el médico.

Lucy entró por la puerta, y Natsu se levantó sonriente, Lucy estaba llena de lágrimas y los dos se abrazaron, para después besarse intensamente y que ella se acurrucase en su pecho.

-Perdón Lucy…-aclaró él.

-Idiota, me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo ella.

-No sé cómo su corazón puede soportar un beso, ha estado al borde del colapso…- admiró un médico.

-el amor que siento por esta chica me ha salvado- dijo él, sonriendo a su amada y abrazándola una vez más, calmándola como cuando le das a un bebé su juguete preferido.

Los dos fueron abrazados hasta que él la paró y se le ensombreció la mirada. Después simplemente se prendió en llamas.

-Se acabó, ¡maldito cabrón!, ¡sal de tu escondite Loke!- dijo él muy enfadado.

-acércate Lucy, mis llamas no te afectarán, solo afectan a quien yo quiero que afecten…- aclaró él.

Ella lo abrazó y entonces Loke salió de entre las sombras poniéndose bien las las gafas.

-Increíble, me has descubierto…- dijo él.

-Tu suerte se acaba aquí- dijo él.

Los dos empezaron una pelea espectacular, y entre llamas y haces de luz dorada se encontraban los dos al borde de rendirse y caerse al suelo. Sin embargo, Natsu sonrío, mirando a Lucy, y Loke cayó al suelo, derrotado. Natsu se iba a caer también, pero Lucy lo agarró, y esté le sonrío.

-Como vuelvas a Lucy, o a lo que Lucy quiere, ¡no tendré tanta piedad!- gritó Natsu, mientras los dos se fueron hasta casa.

"el amor es como una rosa, bonito pero con espinas" (frase creada por mí: D)

FIN.

Happy: Aye, Natsu, ¿Qué pasa con los pastelitos?

Natsu: Ya nos lo comeremos en la cena…

Happy: Aye, Natsu, no, ¡en la cena hay pescado!

Natsu: No, ¡pastelitos!

(Los dos comienzan una pelea, y se ve a Lucy suspirar y se le cae una lágrima estilo Anime)

**Espero que os haya gustado. Comentad xfavor :D**


End file.
